It is advantageous to be able to detect a person's drowsiness. For instance, driving of a motor vehicle while drowsy, which is a type of driver error, is a significant cause of preventable road accidents. Vehicle systems that assist in warning a driver of drowsiness or take action in such an occurrence may reduce the number of such accidents or attempt to mitigate damage caused by driver drowsiness.